chuggington: Kristoff the wild-nor-westers rail tour
by kristinalprime23
Summary: kristoff is visiting from the famous island of sodor on his very first rail tour, however he gets into an accident on his very first day on the chuggington rails after some very new and very troublesome hopper's, tankers, and box cars cause him to come off at the bend near checker junction Wilson a member of chug-patrol arrives on the scene and is horrified. what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

"it was another bright and sunny day in chuggington Wilson's girlfriend KoKo was at covered bridge station with her passenger coaches when she heard a very loud whistle that didn't sound like old puffer Pete's at all"

" _(WHISTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)" the unknown chugger whistled in fright. " help- HELP- HELP, THERE PUSHING ME, THERE PUSHING ME!"_

"and coming round the bend and rapidly speeding towards her on the opposite line was an engine that she had never ever seen before then she looked at the wheels and gasped. the engine a large gresly built two tendered A3/A0 tender engine came rushing threw the station going way to fast, was a famous visitor from the island of sodor, his name was kristoff, the wild nor wester, his brakes had caught on fire and sparks and streams billowed out on each side."

" _on, on, on"_ laughed the cars.

"still whistling, poor kristoff disappeared. KoKo didn't know what to think."

" _oh I'd like to teach those cars a lesson if I had buffers like he did but I'm a high speed train, I had better call chug-patrol, luckily Wilson was given two comm units, and let me have one to use in-case-of-emergencies type thing and I think this qualifies as an emergency." she said then spoke into the com. " Koko to Jackman come in Jackman."_

 _"Jackman here what's wrong?" the head of chug-patrol asked concerned._

 _"is my boyfriend there?" she asked._

 _I don't think so why do you ask?" he answered and Koko frowned._

 _"because I just saw the famous visitor speeding toward checker junction with a goods train and his brakes where on fire, and I think he might be in trouble." she said with urgency._

"and she was right, kristoff was still a runaway and was heading toward checker junction at unimaginable speed his driver and fireman including his controller tried everything they could but it did no good."

"its no use sir topham- Archie, sir topham, JUMP CLEAR!" shouted the driver

"and the three men did along with the guard and the four men watched helplessly as poor kristoff came off the rails and ended up on his side with his train following him. oddly enough, the last few trucks and the brake-van where on the rails, but the front ones where pilled in a heap. kristoff was in a field with a cow looking at him and his crew, the guard, and his controller looked him all over to see if he was seriously hurt."

"never mind kristoff it wasn't your fault, it was those silly trucks and those old wooden brake-blocks, that caused this accident." soothed the fat controller.

"MEANWHILE, at chug-patrol HQ, Jackman was franticly trying to find kristoff when he received an alert from the station master at checker junction, he was horrified."

"CALLING ALL CHUG-PATROLLERS, ACCIDENT AT CHECKER JUNCTION, FAMOUS ENGINE OFF THE RAILS AND IN A COW PASTURE, FETCH THE BREAKDOWN TRAIN FROM THE DROP-IN-LOAD YARD!" he shouted into the coms.

"meanwhile Wilson was talking to Brewster at the very yard when he received the call."

"oh bumpers, Brewster please fetch judy and Jerome for me they are also visitors and I need them to come with me." said Wilson as his siren activated.

"Brewster woke the sleeping cranes with a loud HONK"

"wake up you to there is an emergency," he said to them.

"JUDY" said Jerome.

"JEROME" said Judy.

"EMERGENCY" the two cranes said in unison.

" the famous visitor is off the line, his brakes where on fire." said Wilson being informed by his chief with what his girlfriend had said.

"OLD PUFFER PETE, TO THE DROP-IN-LOAD YARD TO HELP CHUG-PATROLLER WILSON PLEASE" said Vee.

"right," said Jerome.

"we are ready" said Judy.

"CREW UP" said Jerome loudly.

"LETS GO" said Judy.

"when puffer pete arrived , he backed onto the workman's coach and began to follow Wilson with the breakdown train."

"WE'ER CHUG-PATROL AND WE ARE IN CONTROL" said Wilson.

back at the crash site kristoff groaned as a cow licked his face.

when Wilson and puffer Pete arrived they too where horrified.

"r-r-Rattlin-rivets." said Pete.

"bumpers" said Wilson with horror.

"I've never seen an accident this bad in y-y-y-years" said Puffer Pete with honesty.

the breakdown cranes just chuckled.

"we have seen worse trust us." said the two cranes.

after clearing away the un hurt cars Wilson called his girlfriend to the seen. she was horrified when she saw the extent of the accident.

"clattering cabousses." she said. "what a mess."

she was very cross with the trucks, and began to scold the trucks.

"you LOT HAVE CAUSED A GREAT DEAL OF CONFUSION AND DELAY AND ON TOP OF THAT KRISTOFF MIGHT HAVE TO GO TO THE WORKS, TO BE REPAIRED, YOU TRUCKS NEVER LEARN," she roared. her boyfriend backed up a-bit he was certainly surprised that she could do that.

"trembling tracks" he said astonished.

when the line was mended, the workmen left the broken cars and with Judy and Jerome, they put kristoff back on the rails.

"w-whoa" he said trembling.

"(chuckles) your alright, heh-heh, your alright." said Jerome.

"we've got you" said Judy.

at last kristoff was on the rails, but when he tried to move he found that he couldn't.

" _Wilson to Jackman come in over."_ said Wilson thru his com unit.

" _report chug-patroller"_ Jackman answered his com.

"chief bring cp6 we need to bring kristoff to our repair sheds." Wilson replied.

"i am on my way." said Jackman.

meanwhile the chugganneirs where on the scene with there equipment.

"whoa, that is one big mess." said tyne.

"indeed, just how are we going to huh?" Zach was very surprised.

"well not bad," he said with a chuckle. " not bad at all"

when Jackman arrived with cp6 the chuggers brought kristoff to the repair shed.

sir topham hatt was talking to Vee.

"so you see Vee while we welcome your hospitality, I really don't understand why you have cars like that on your railway?" he asked.

Vee sighed with annoyance, she knew this was bound to come up.

"well sir topham, work has gotten very difficult ever since our other rolling stock got damaged during that category 3 hurricane that nearly destroyed our city." she said with a huff.

"(chime) JACKMAN, WILSON AND Koko TO PLATFORM 3 PLEASE." she said.

the three chuggers arrived at platform 3, to see the controller of the north western railway standing next to Vee.

"greetings sir topham, welcome to chuggington, my name is Jackman I am the head of chug-patrol, and this is Wilson our chug-patrol deputy, and his girlfriend and honorary member of chug-patrol and a member of speed-fleet, Koko." said Jackman.

"greetings Jackman, thank you for the introduction, but I believe that they can speak for them selves." said the fat controller with modesty.

"so what do you need Vee?" asked Koko in confusion.

"I am very proud of how you three helped coordinated my engines rescue, that was some very quick thinking, and Koko since you where the one who alerted, chug-patrol Vee and I have talked it over and we think you should have a reward for your bravery." said sir topham hat.

"Koko how would you like your very own branch-line?" Vee asked the now shocked speed fleet member.

"I- I don't know what to say." she said speechless.

"just say yes hun." said a chuckling Wilson.

"then yes I would like that very much and if it's alright could it start at chuggington central station?" she asked.

"yes it most certainly can." said Vee with a chuckle.

now a-days you can see Koko on her new branch line which runs from Barrow in furness to chuggington central station. the sodor engines where very shocked that the second strongest and fastest engine of the fleet had an accident similar to James's very own accident.

Wilson and Gordon stop by often to tell her the news on kristoff's condition, at first the sodor engines teased her about how slow she got when she approached barrow, but they were certainly shut up when she slowly and smoothly exited the station and headed to top speed with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

some time after kristoff's accident near checker junction Wilson was talking to his girlfriend Koko about the days work when Owen the mallard engine puffed in looking very tired.

"oh dear owen what's wrong with you?" asked Koko, she was now very concerned about her friends condition.

"don't mind me deary, but I have been very put-upon if you catch my meaning, I mean with me taking care of that visiting engines work as well as my own" she said tiredly.

"maybe when kristoff is better you can go and have a rest" said Wilson.

"that's alright dear but I actually don't mind doing my cousins work." she said with a weak chuckle.

later Wilson went to check on said engine who was currently laid up in the repair shed.

"so how are you feeling kristoff?" asked Wilson.

"much better thanks driver says that I am to receive a new coat of paint as a reward for being brave I think it was a gold-ish blue or something." kristoff said with a chuckle.

"i am glad to hear that" Wilson said but before he could reverse a certain magical being arrived.

(tweeeeeeeet) " why hello kristoff how are you feeling?" asked the man.

"I feel like a new engine mister conductor." said kristoff.

"that's great news, oh hello uh wait don't tell me, its Wilson isn't it?" said mister conductor.

"wowzers, you know my name?" asked Wilson in amazement.

"indeed, just came by to see how number 4462 was doing." said mister conductor before dissapering in a cloud of gold dust.

later chatsworth was about to return from tootington with some freight cars that where fully loaded with coal and gravel along with grain and tankers cars he was supposed to have left an hour ago but Marcia and taylor his temporary crew forgot to tie his break line on and as they reached the switch they both forgot one key rule, NEVER LEAVE A LOCOMOTIVE WHILE IT IS IN MOTION. But they did and they would pay for it.

chatsworth was moving slowly but he soon found him self rapidly gaining speed.

"what is happening?" he wondered but soon because he was so tired he fell a sleep and began to gradually pick up speed.

what no one knew was that Chatsworth was under power and had no brakes with the train which was a thirty-nine car consist.

Wilson was waiting with his girlfriend since she was facing him they were making out, when they heard a loud horn hanzo was on the same line as Chatsworth and was trying to get into a siding to get out of the way.

Chatsworth soon woke to find that he was still speeding down the line when he passed the three chuggers.

"what is happening" then he realized.

"OH NO, I'VE GOT NO DRIVER NOR CONDUCTOR, WHAT SHALL I DO I CANT STOP HELP, HELP!" he shouted.

"don't worry chatsworth we are on our way." said Wilson.

back at chuggington kristoff had finally been repaired and he heard about the runaway, he knew if both Koko or Wilson tried to attempt a lash up from the front they would most certainly die in a fiery inferno. so he asked Jackman to tell Wilson not to lash up in front but from behind.

but then there was trouble.

(KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

"no it cant be, they cant be dead." he said as he raced to the scene with the brakedown train. to his horror chatsworth had indeed been stopped but on the side of the line where the chard remains of two chuggers, both had there eyes closed, Chatsworth was still alive and he was sobbing.

"oh poor Wilson and poor Koko they had so much more ahead of them in life." said kristoff mournfully. but before he could start the grim task of removing the chard chuggers a groan was heard from one of the chard chuggers.

"k-k-k-k-kristoff?" asked one of the charred chuggers. "is that you? I cant see anything, I lost my eyes haven't I?" asked the strained feminine voice.

"yes Koko, I'm glad your alive." kristoff said. "unfortunately your boyfriend didn't survive the-" he was interrupted by a masculine groan.

"Wilson?" Koko asked. "your alive?" but all she could see was his windows where his eyes used to be.

"ye-yeah I guess I am aren't I?" he said strained. the two chuggers where rushed to the repair shed and they where put on life support.

Vee was asking morgen on the condition of the two chuggers. both Jackman and Hanzo where really worried.

"whats there condition morgen?" asked Vee in concern.

"not good I'm afraid due to being charred and blown up they have only a few months to live, before I have to take them off of life support so its either we wait for a miricale or else flip the switch and put them down." said morgen sadly trying so very hard not to cry.

"then we have to give them the best months they will have ever to try and cheer them up." she said but deep down she knew that both Wilson and his girlfriend Koko were going to die.

(chime) "will all chuggers return to the depot and arrive at the working wheels yard please." she said. "I have some bad news about our Wilson and Koko." she said desperately trying not to burst out crying.

the chuggers from chuggington gathered in the working wheels yard. they waited for Vee to give them the news.

"whats the word vee? asked Jackman.

this time they all heard her start to sob.

"chuggers of chuggington, I was just informed by morgen that Wilson and his girlfriend Koko only have a few months to live" she said sobbing.

the chuggers were crestfallen they were all heart broken. non more so then Jackman and Hanzo the high speed chugger.

a few like tyne and cally were crying, while the others comforted them.

just then a voice spoke up.

"i might be able to help restore them before it is too late." said the voice.

everyone looked to the source of the voice.

"BURNETT STONE?!" asked kristoff loudly. he was very surprised.

"yes kristoff and I promise that they will be restored to full working order." he said.

but will they? will burnet stone really keep his promise and restore the boyfriend and girlfriend chuggers?

find out in tommorrows thrilling conclusion of trouble on the main line at spindle-hill station.

same splendid time, same splendid channel.


	3. Chapter 3

**GULLANE PRODUCTIONS.**

 **BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY WILBERT AWDRY.**

 **ADAPTED FOR TELEVISION BY BRITT ALCROFT.**

 **STARRING: mara Wilson as lilly.**

 **michal angeles as mister conductor.**

 **burnet stone as burnet stone.**

 **kristoff as kristoff the wild nor wester.**

 **and Thomas the tank engine, and lady.**

"hello I am mister conductor and I'm going to tell you a story about trains folks far apart and the magic railroad that brings these three worlds together." mister conductor narrated.

(scene cuts to sodor)

"every story like a railroad, has its heroes, meet Thomas he's our number one hero." narrated mister conductor.

"hello" said Thomas.

"but he is running a little late today, this is the island of sodor where Thomas and his friends live its at one end of my very special universe." narrated mister conductor.

"hello James." called Thomas.

"hello Thomas" called James back.

"morning percy" called henry.

"morning henry" said Percy.

"hey wake up Gordon." said lady.

"I like helping out here, by the invitation of sir topham hatt of course." mister conductor narrated.

"five, six, seven, eight" Gordon counted.

"who do we appreciate, practicing your numbers are we Gordon? that's a good engine." said Thomas.

"huh, I am mearly counting how many seconds late you are Thomas, what does that sign say?" hummed Gordon.

"SODOR RAILWAY, REALLY RELIABLE AND RIGHT ON TIME, (Gordon grunts), SIGNED HEAD OF THE RAILWAY, SIR TOPHAM HATT." said Thomas.

"but you WEREN'T on time little Thomas" said Gordon crossly.

"and your being bossy Gordon, now please excuse me I am to collect mister conductor, he is looking after both us and the chuggers in chuggington and oh I do hope burnet stone can fix Wilson and Koko Gordon, because I am afraid that the magic is all gone." Thomas said sadly.

"what well I think we can take care of our selves" Gordon was about to continue when a very large and very black diesel raced pasted them at a tremendous speed.

 **"GET OUT OF MY WAY, I HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE AND I WANT TO FINISH IT FAST."** said the diesel with anger.

"oh diesel 12 is back" groaned Gordon.

"yes, twelve out of twelve, for devious deeds and brutal strength, the blast from the past who hates steam engines and diesel engines who sympathize with steam engines" said Thomas.

"well maybe we do need mister conductor here after all hmm? on time too!" said Gordon.

"at the other end of my special universe, far away across oceans of time, up and over muffle mountain and hidden deep in a valley is my home town shining time." said mister conductor as he narrated the story.

 _"every now and then, there appears a sign, that points just round the bend,_

 _to a place you'll find,_

 _coverd in clover the magic flows over you, showing up right on time."_

 _"this is your SHINING TIME, crossover to your own cloud nine."_

 _"soft strokes of lightning paint the skys brightning, over your shining time."_

"By the way I think you and Thomas and Brewster will help me somewhere in this story." narrated mister conductor.

"if diesel has some unfinished business, there's sure to be trouble just around the corner." said Thomas.

"sandle fly, boo fly, uh shoo fly that's it, better still buzz off." said James.

"BOTHERATION" said Thomas after he bumped into the buffers.

"you weren't concentrating Thomas, lucky for you that the buffers where there." he said.

"that's what buffers are for, to stop engines from crashing, what are you and Harrison doing in the sheds james?" asked Thomas in confusion.

"oh we both are feeling a little blue which isn't so hot when your red" groaned James.

"both James and I were naughty and both sir topham hatt and Vee told us to think of all the ways that we could be really useful then we can come out again." said Harrison.

"there just trying to make this railway a better place, the harder we work the less they will need diesels to help uh no offence Harrison and diesel ten." said Thomas.

"none taken Thomas" said diesel ten who then noticed diesel twelve lurking behind Thomas.

"help you?" laughed the diesel. " you'll always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal, who couldn't hurt a fly."

"no we're not" said an annoyed James.

"yes you are" said diesel twelve.

"ARNT" scowled James.

"ARE, now I've come back to find two dead out of date diesels I'm going to destroy them and dominate you then you will be nothing but useless scrap right scrapper?" and the diesel laughed as he scuttled away.

"we are really useful engines, and you wont dominate us, and you wont destroy them, we wont let you, neither will mister conductor, I'm off to fetch him now." growled Thomas as he raced away to collect mister conductor.

burnet had tried every thing he could to restore the two engines but in the end he couldn't repair them in time, they both lost there faces and became just two dead diesels. they both had dust on them. he was remembering the promise he made to repair them before it was to late but now only in the lost engines could they both be rescued from oblivion.

"(mutt barks)" barked mutt.

"well hello mister conductor who is this?" asked billy twofeathers in confusion.

"oh hello billy this is my apprentice kristoff conductor or kristonal prime conductor." said mister conductor.

"this is where I come in to the story, like mister conductor I two had the power and magic of the gold dust, now as mister c was talking I was doing my check list. while humming a little tune."

"brump bum bah badump bum brad-da bum-bum" I hummed, I looked behind the signal box and to the right and left and began to go over my list.

"tool kit check, ticket puncher check-check, ay-yi-yi-yi ALL ABOARD! just testing you two mustn't let my conducting skills get rusty" I said.

"important day mister willcox?" asked Billy.

"(laughs) oh it is a very important day, I'm going to the island of sodor, you know its the only place where both me and mister conductor fit in size wise, sir topham hatt and Vee has given both me and mister c a very big responsibility diesel twelve is back and I need to make sure he behaves himself" I said as I went to go right something down. "excuse me billy."

"well I hope your visit goes well mister c and mister w." Billy said.

"thank you billy." I said not looking up but smiled all the same.

"i must be responsible, reliable, and eh don't tell me, AH(stomps foot in frustration) really useful I knew that" I growled.

what I didn't know that in muffle mountain there was a secret that burnet had shared only with his grand daughter lilly, these engines where vital to the very existence of both the magic railway and the magic that holds these two worlds together, but only burnet knew that.

WANT TO KNOW MORE? FIND OUT IN PART TWO OF FOUR, OF THIS CHUGGINGTON/THOMAS AND FRIENDS CROSSOVER MOVIE EVENT.

WILL WILSON AND Koko BE RESTORED?

FIND OUT TOMORROW IN THOMAS, BREWSTER AND THE MAGIC RAILROAD.

SAME SPLENDID TIME, SAME SPLENDID CHANNEL.


	4. Chapter 4

" back on sodor, the engines, where confident, cheerful and determined to not let diesel twelve get the better of them."

"back at Burnett stone's work shop he was trying all the different parts to try and get them operating but he was losing hope, he didn't realize that patch was coming in from behind, Burnett whirled round and pointed a flashlight at him and looked at him questioningly."

"how did you find me here?" he asked.

"I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago, but I would never tell anyone." patch said.

"you see that light switch over there? flip it on." Burnett said. patch did as he was told and flipped on the switch and gasped.

"I guessed there was something different about this mountain." he said.

"all mountains have there secrets patch, you of all people should know that now." Burnett said then threw a dust rag at patch. "here you can help me dust them off, these engines names are Koko and Wilson."

"why are they locked up?" patch asked.

"they aren't, there safe from harm, long ago there controller and I made a mistake as there caretakers, an evil diesel found them and threatened to destroy them, he chased them, but never caught them as he had ran out of fuel, years later unknown to us all he found them and threatened to destroy them again, he chased them again, and they both ran out of fuel, he made them go to fast after they had caught up with Chatsworth's runaway, then he crashed them, causing a huge explosion which chard them so badly that they now only have a few months to live, I brought them here, I tried my best to fix them up, but I ran out of time, I never made up for the mistake I made that day." he said with a sigh. "patch, there as prescious as gold it's self."

back on sodor.

"scrapper you capture the real me I mean that-that's beautiful, I could cry." diesel twelve said.

"ah uh boss" said a voice.

"yeah we are here" said another.

"ah uh listen up you two I've got a job for you splodge." said D12.

"actually it's splatter." said splatter.

"and- and dodge." said dodge.

"I AINT GOT TIME TO SAY BOTH NAMES" growled D12.

"ah a well" said the two diesels in unison.

"I've come back for two diesels." said d12.

"ah that's easy" said dodge.

"yeah there everywhere" said splatter.

"not the ones I want, they escaped me twice before, as long as they exist so do the others, but if they can be destroyed?" said D12

"d-destroyed? did you say destroyed?" asked splatter.

"d-word" said dodge.

"like hurt?" asked splatter.

"yeah destroy" said D12.

"well theres just one small problem, there boss" said splatter.

"yeah mister conductor and his apprentice is coming and they wont let you destroy" said dodge.

"yeah they wont let you" agreed splatter.

"I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT I'LL GET THEM TOO, WITH SCRAPPER" said D12 with a evil laugh, then his claw snapped twice and hit diesel on the noggin.

"ow scrapper, I hate it when you do that." he growled.

back at shinning time.

" I appeared in front of stacy who was talking to some one on the phone, when a fish spoke to me"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"(blub-blub-blub)" said the fish.

"oh well thank you moby dick that's very nice of you, you know gold really is your color." I said.

stacy had just finished talking when I noticed the old painting.

"stacy? where did you find this old painting?" I asked.

" in an old locker, done by burnett stone when he was a child, I was told he used to work on this railroad, but he never leaves the other side of the mountain now, you seem puzzled mister w?" asked stacy.

"well I am puzzled this place looks like the island of sodor and chuggington, but how would he travel there with out gold dust, sparkle and lady are the only things to travel since the two diesels vanished, anyway I came to say good bye, I have to go now" I said about to blow my whistle.

"right now?" asked Stacy.

"why yes, you see I like mister conductor have to make sure that everything is safe and sound on the island of sodor and in chuggington, just as mister conductor and I try to do here." I said before whistling.

"like Stacy mutt sensed danger, he didn't want either billy or me to leave shining time"

"old smoky you stay there until I get back, ah what do we have here?" I said then asked. " Is something wrong here?" I asked.

"mutt whines and I chuckled."

"now what kind of answer is that?" I asked, then I groaned. " I'm going to be late, I try to get back as fast as I can mutt, I'm suddenly having problems with my sparkle" I said, then mutt whined.

"mutt? (mutt whined), good bye mutt,( mutt barks), sparkle-sparkle-sparkle." I said before blowing my conductors whistle.

"mister conductor, mister willcox where are you, I know you two live far away, but you both always seem to get here on time." Thomas said, then saw both me and mister C at the signal box.

"mister conductor, mister willcox, there you are, are you alright?" he asked us.

" yes Thomas, but everything seems to happen at once, we have to see sir topham hatt and Vee to get our orders, right away." I said. " the journey gets bumpier, and bumpier." said mister conductor.

"does it?" asked Thomas. " a big bully diesel has come back, you two had better be careful."

"sir topham hatt and Vee warned us about Diesel twelve, so don't worry about us Thomas" I said. "we will just pop in and out with our sparkle where ever he goes to keep him in order, I HOPE" I shouted.

"at knapford d12 was passing through the station singing"

"Ole Mc-diesel had a plan, ye-he-he-he, with a pinch-pinch here and a pinch-pinch there, here a pinch, there a pinch, he-ha ah, I crack my self up." he said.

"ONLY JAMES AND HARRISON, WHO NOW FELT REALLY USEFUL TWO, WHERE COMPLAINING"

"wobbly wheels" grumbled james.

"poppy pistons" said Thomas cheekily.

"Thomas, Harrison and I should have collected both mister conductor and mister willcox." said James.

"james is right, little Thomas, collecting mister conductor and his apprentice is an Important job, important is big, james and Harrison are big engines, (james hummed), you Thomas are small, small, small, teeny wennie-wennie, and I who am a big engine knows everything." Gordon said with a chuckle.

"bossy sprockets, all that steam has gone to your funnel" said Thomas in a huff as he bumped into his trucks.

"hey there they are" said splatter, "lets fix there wagons"

"I'm not good at backing up" said dodge.

"me neither" said splatter.

"what's important is that we stand on our own wheels to diesel twelve" said toby.

"toby is right" said Hanzo. " diesel knows that engines in the legend really exist." he said.

"what engines? what legend?" asked james and percy in confusion.

"of two engines that are more powerful than diesel will ever be that's why he wants to find them" said henry.

"then we better find them first" said Percy.

"leave it to the big engines, Percy" said James.

"little engines can do big things, said lady, "especially if they have bright blue paint like Thomas and I"

"hey-hey, watch what happens to those two puff-ball's and that one blue diesel" said splatter.

"yeah when Harold the flopper chopper, flies by." said dodge.

"ROUTINE FLYBY CHAPS HELLO" said Harold.

"the boss dumped sneezing powder everywhere, lets start laughing now." said splatter.

the two diesels start laughing, when Harold accidently blew the sneezing powder on them and the three other engines.

"opps sorry brutes bit of a dust up, love to stay and clean up, got to go by now" said Harold.

"achoo- did you mean to look like that?" asked splatter.

"ah no" replied dodge.

"neither did I" said splatter.

"this must be diesel's doing." sneezed Thomas.

"dear mister conductor and mister willcox, where were you?, my wife and Vee said that we cant afford to miss our little holiday, we will telephone to make sure you have arrived. signed sir topham hatt." I read the note.

"(whispering) sir topham hatt." whispered mister c.

"(I picked up topham's top hat and looked into the hand held mirror and in a voice much like sir topham's I said) Where were you?" I chuckled. then when mister c pointed to the picture behind me and I took off the hat. and the picture looked puzzled then I put the hat on the rack, when the telephone rang. "whoa!"

"(on the telephone) hello?" asked sir topham hat.

"oh good afternoon sir" I said.

"good afternoon kristoff" said sir topham hatt. " I trust everything is on time?"

"yes sir" mister conductor said after I handed him the phone. " and how is lady hatt and Vee?" he asked.

"she is fine along with Vee, now watch out for diesel twelve" sir topham hatt said.

"watch out for diesel definitely" I said.

"and watch henry's health because he had that accident recently" said sir topham hatt.

"and keep and eye on henry's health, certainly" said mister conductor.

"and remember the three r's" said sir topham hatt.

"the three r's reading, writing and arithmathtic" I said.

"WHAT? not those three r's the other ones" said sir topham hatt.

"uh I mean, I will be responsible, reliable, and really useful, yes sir, we will all get a good night sleep looking foreward to a hard days work tomorrow." said mister conductor.

"very good, good bye you two" said sir topham hatt.

"good bye sir" I said.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

FIND OUT TOMMORROW.

SAME SPLENDID TIME, SAME SPLENDID CHANNEL.


	5. Chapter 5

that night the engines were talking about there adventures that they had that day, kristoff (the engine not the conductor) was back from the works with Brewster who had his breaks checked after the trucks pushed him down the hill near Brendam docks earlier that morning.

"So Brewster how are you?" Asked the Doncaster pasific, to the diesel.

"I'm ok Kris." Replied Brewster.

suddenly I appeared with mister conductor I had the most unusual items in my hands.

"so who dropped the ball then, oh(the ball bounced at me when I had spoken.) ah there you are, I think i'ed like a nice cup of hot coco, you fellas care to join me.(the ball spoke to me) no well what do you wanna do instead?( the ball tells me) go outside and play well I can understand that what do you think(the bat hits the ball.) why do you keep hitting him like that, your going to have a time out."

unknown to us all, diesel twelve snuck up to the sheds quietly.


End file.
